Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers (1988) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = June 14, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Ally Burgess |dull_machete: = Matt |profanity = Yes}} Overview In 1988, 5 years after the events of the first film, T.C., the head counselor at Camp Rolling Hills, is at a campfire with male campers Sean, Rob, Anthony, Judd, Charlie, and Emilio. A girl, Phoebe, is there too, having sneaked away from her cabin to be with the boys. As Phoebe tells the story about the killings of the previous film at Camp Arawak, her head counselor Angela, appears and forces her to go back to the cabin. After the pair get into an argument, Phoebe becomes lost, only to be attacked by Angela who hits her over the head with a log before cutting her tongue out. The next day, the campers in Phoebe's cabin, Molly, Ally, Mare, Demi, Lea, and twins Brooke and Jodi, question Angela on the whereabouts of Phoebe, however she tells them she had to be sent home due to bad behavior. At breakfast, the camp director, Uncle John, gives Angela "the Counselor of the Week Award." Afterwards, Angela discovers Brooke and Jodi smoking marijuana and drinking. Later, Brooke awakens on a hot grill only to see the skeleton of her already cremated sister. Angela then pours gasoline over Brooke and burns her to death. Meanwhile, Molly and Sean start a relationship, despite Ally's attempts to seduce Sean. That night, the boys start a panty raid in the girl's cabin until Angela comes in, throwing them out. Later, the girls raid the boys cabin. T.C. allows the fun but Angela appears and witnesses Mare flashing her breasts. Mare decides she wants to leave the camp, so she gets Angela to drive her. While traveling, Angela gives Mare one last chance to apologize, when she refuses to do so Angela murders her with an electric drill. The following day, Angela discovers Charlie and Emilio looking at naked pictures of various campers they had taken in secret, including one of Angela herself. That night the girls go camping, giving Anthony and Judd a chance to scare Angela, dressed as Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. The plan backfires when Angela, dressed as Leatherface, slashes Anthony's throat with a clawed glove and murders Judd with a chainsaw. After finding out Ally has snuck off to have sex with Rob, Angela plans to murder the pair but fails when the chainsaw won't start. The next day Angela sets a trap for Ally by leaving her a fake note from Sean. Ally goes to meet Sean but instead meets Angela, who stabs Ally in the back before forcing her down the outhouse, drowning her in feces and leeches. That night, Demi reveals to Angela that she phoned the families of the girls who had been "sent home" by Angela, only to discover the girls aren't at home. Realizing she could be caught, Angela strangles Demi with a guitar string, before stabbing Lea to death when she finds Demi's body. The next day, Uncle John and T.C. fire Angela for not telling either of them about "sending the many campers home". Feeling bad at seeing how upset Angela is, Molly and Sean go into the woods to cheer her up but the pair discover the bodies of the other campers in an abandoned cabin, before Angela ties them up and gags them. Back at camp, Rob tells T.C the whereabouts of Molly and Sean, prompting T.C. to go off to fetch them. He enters the cabin, only for Angela to throw battery acid in his face, killing him. Sean, then realizes Angela is Peter Baker/Angela Baker, the murderer from the previous movie. Angela reveals that after two years of electroshock therapy and a sex change, she was released after the doctors gave her glowing reports on her "recovery". She then decapitates Sean when he insults her. Later, Angela leaves the cabin, allowing Molly to free herself and upon Angela returning, knock her out and escape. Angela chases Molly through the woods, causing her to fall off a rock into a short drop and is presumed dead. Later that night, camp counselor Diane, discovers the dead bodies of Charlie, Emilio, Uncle John and Rob, before she is stabbed to death by Angela. Meanwhile, Molly regains consciousness and begins to make her way out of the forest. Angela hitchhikes with a truck driver, who quickly annoys her, making Angela stab her to death. As Molly makes it out of the woods, she finds the truck but is horrified to find that Angela is the driver. The movie ends with Molly screaming and her fate is left unknown. Deaths Counted Deaths: *Phoebe Cates - Hit in head w/ branch, tongue cut out. *Jodie Schote - Burned to death in fire. *Brooke Schote - Burned to death in fire. *Mare Winningham - Killed w/ power drill. *Anthony Michael Hall - Throat slit w/ razor gloves. *Judd Nelson - Cut in leg and face w/ chainsaw. *Ally Burgess - Stabbed in back, drowned in outhouse toilet. *Demi Moore - Strangled to death w/ guitar string. *Lea Thompson - Stabbed at least 4x w/ knife. *T.C. - Face melted w/ battery acid. *Sean Whitmore - Decapitated w/ machete. *Matt - ??? *Charlie Sheen - Found killed in various ways (Eyes gouged out) *Emilio Estevez - Found killed in various ways (Eyes gouged out) *Uncle John Hughes - Found killed in various ways (Hand chopped off) *Rob Darrinco - Found killed in various ways (Gagged and hanged) *Diane Lane - Stabbed in stomach w/ knife. *Truck Driver - Stabbed w/ knife Non-Counted Deaths *Molly Nagle - Found by Angela, fate unknown. Category:Kill Counts